His Heir
by Avery-88
Summary: Hermione Granger is looking for her biological father. Severus Snape is looking for his little girl. What happens when they cross eachothers paths?
1. PART 1: DISCOVERIES The Prologue

Well I have a few things to say, the first thing **I'M BACK**. Yes can you believe that after **TWO YEARS** of being gone (well to the writing side) I'm back.

This story is being re-posted from the beginning, so if you read this story 2 years ago you will have to re-read the first 3 chapters + prologue, and wait just a little long for chapter 4.

Also as to the other story I Have Come Back, I've got total writers block. I know how its going end but the middle. NOTHING. So yeah, may take a while for that one to get up and running again.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun

Also for your info Hermione birthday is September 19th, and Hermione was born before Harry and Ron making her turn 18 NOT 17.

So enjoy.

And I Know it says this is chapter 4, but it isn't. I hate computers!

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**PART 1: DISCOVERIES **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The ****Prologue

* * *

**

"I love you and I always will. Remember that. I'm sorry I have to do this to you. But I must." And with that, the womanly figure kissed the sleepy man goodbye and walked out of the door, holding her belly. She was never to be seen again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:11 Years Later****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hermione Granger!" Professer McGonagall called out.

With that, a little girl with bushy hair and brown eyes walked up and sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and the little girl happily jumped of the chair. But what she didn't notice was that a certain Professor was eyeing her every move.

**:-:-:-:-:-:****6 Years Later****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Mum?" Hermione yelled from her room. "Where's my trunk?"

"I don't know, Hun!" Hermione's mum, Karen, yelled up the stairs. "Where'd you put it last?"

"I don't know! Did dad put it away?"

"Herm, get down here!" Karen yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled, annoyed. Hermione sat up from her bed, grabbed her robe, put it on, and walked down the stairs into the family room. "What, Mum?"

"Herm, what do you need?" Karen asked her seventeen-year-old child, soon to be eighteen in September.

"Mum, my trunk? Did dad put it away?"

"I don't know," Karen answered. "Herm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Mum, shoot," Hermione said. When she didn't answer, she called her again. "Mum?"

"Never mind, Sweet Pea," Karen said. "But I'll call dad to see if he knows where it is."

"Thanks."

"Now, hurry up and get packing; we'll have to leave soon."

"Ok, Mum!" Hermione called, walking up the stairs. As she ascended the stairs, she paused at her favorite picture on the wall. It was a picture of her mum while she was still pregnant with her. It was a black and white photo, and she was standing in front of a window, overlooking a beautiful town. Hermione had asked where this town was located, but Hermione's mum always said that it was now gone, torn down.

**:-:-:-:-:-:****Meanwhile****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"She beautiful," said a man, looking at a picture of his pregnant wife. The black and white print of her was standing in front of his bay window that overlooked Hogmeade. "I can only wonder what happened to her."

"Damn it," the man cursed. "Why do I still have this picture?" He threw the picture against the wall and watched it shatter into millions of tiny pieces of glass. With that, the man whipped his robes out and left his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Saying Goodbye

* * *

**

"Hermione, darling!" Karen called to Hermione. "Hurry up! We've got to leave now if we want to catch the train!"

"I'm a-coming!" Hermione yelled back to her mum. "Boy, is this trunk heavy," she mumbled to herself, pulling her trunk down the stairs.

It was at this moment that the doorbell rang.

"Who would be calling at _this_ house at _this_ hour?" Karen asked, seeing that it was only 9:30am on a Muggle school day, which was Friday, September 1st. Karen walked to the door, only to be almost knocked straight off her feet by her 17-year-old daughter, Hermione.

"Mum, let me get the door!" Hermione said as she dashed in front of it. "Hello!" Hermione said as she opened it.

"Hey, Mya!" greeted a deep male voice. "Umm, hello, Mrs. Granger."

"Hello, Garett," Karen spoke to Garett with a serious look on her face. "What are you doing here at our house at 9:30 in the morning on a school day?"

"Mum!" Hermione glared at her mother.

"Never mind, Garett," Karen said. "Do come in."

"Mum," Hermione asked, "can you put my trunk in the car for me please?"

"Okay," Karen said as she lugged Hermione's trunk out the door. "You have five minutes, then I leaving with or without you."

"Yes, Mum," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she shut the front door after her mum left. Hermione and Garett then went into the family room and sat on the couch like they had done so many other times.

"So," Garett said, "you off to your boarding school then? You know I'll miss you like nuts."

"I know, Garett," Hermione said. "Like every other year." Hermione thought back to every September 1st when, just before she left, she was always greeted by her best friend in the whole entire world, well, at least the Muggle world: Garett McKay.

"So," Garett said, a hopeful smile on his face, "are you going to be back for Christmas break?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but if I am, you'll be one of the first to know!" Hermione looked at the clock. "Oops! My five minutes are up! I really have to be going if I don't want to miss the train. And you, Garett, better get back to school. You don't want your homework piling up when it's only the first week of school for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Garett said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't get behind, Missy."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Garett Michael McKay!" Hermione said as she playfully punched his arm.

"Yes, Mya," Garett said as he saluted to her. "I guess I will see you soon then, well hopefully."

"Yes, you will," Hermione said as she stood up on her tiptoes to hug Garett, who was now 6'3 while she was only 5'4. "You better not be getting any taller or I won't be even able to hug you anymore!"

"Yes, Mya," Garett said. "I will tell my body to stop growing so my best friend can still hug me."

HONK HONK!

"Well, my mum's honking, so I better get going," Hermione said after the hug "I'll walk you out, okay?" She and Garett got off the couch and walked to the front door. Hermione opened it and walked out, Garett behind her. After locking it and heading to the car, Garett walked beside her.

"Bye, Mya," Garett said, giving her another hug, but this time lifting Hermione right off the ground. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Hermione said with a tear on her cheek. After she was put back on the ground, she turned around and got into the car. It pulled out of the driveway and Hermione looked behind her, waving to her friend who was standing in front of her house, until she could no longer see him.

"Herm?" Karen asked Hermione.

"What, Mum?" Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Nothing," Karen said. "You know what?"

"What?" Hermione said. "And don't say nothing. You do that to me so often now."

"It's just that…I've noticed that every year, it looks like it gets harder and harder to say goodbye to Garett."

"I know, it's just that every year, there's always that small chance that I may never see him again."

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Karen said, concerned. "I thought Lord Whatever-His-Name-Is is dead."

"He is, Mum, it's just that…his followers are still out there. And also it's because, after this year, I'll most likely stay in the magical world and may not see him much anymore."

"Oh, Herm," Karen said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Karen replied. _If only you knew who you were_, Karen thought, _you'd be different._

The rest of the ride to the train station was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold, Hard Truth

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cold, Hard Truth

* * *

**

"Dad, you came!" Hermione said as she saw her father, Jimmy Granger, waiting for his daughter and his wife to arrive.

"Of course I came!" Jimmy replied. "Do you think I'd miss my little girl's final trip to the train station to go off to school for a year?"

"Wait...okay...whatever…" Hermione said confused. "So, why'd you leave so early this morning? Mum said you left at, like, 7:30 in the morning. Isn't that a little early for you to see a patient? I thought your clinic didn't even open 'til 10:00am."

"Yes," Jimmy said, "but I got you something."

"Whatcha get me?" Hermione said, eyes lighting up as she saw her mother trying to pull her trunk out from the car.

"Herm, what do you have in here?" Karen asked. "An elephant?"

"No, just some new stuff I got at Diagon Alley when I went last week"

"Need some help, Sweet Pea?" Jimmy asked his wife, kissing her on the cheek. Hermione loved to see how much her parents really loved each other.

"Thanks," Karen said as she saw her husband lift the trunk with no trouble at all.

"Am I really that weak?" Karen asked her husband.

"YES!" came two replies: one from Jimmy, and the other from Hermione.

"Thanks for the moral support," Karen grumbled as she walked with Jimmy and Hermione toward the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4.

"So, Dad," Hermione said as they stop at 9 and 3/4, "what did you get me?"

"Close your eyes," Jimmy said as he got out a small box. He opened it and found a beautiful, pure silver necklace with a 2 and 1/2carat diamond in the center. He placed it around Hermione neck. "Open your eyes now" Hermione open her eyes and looked down at the necklace, shocked.

"Dad...it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped. "You really shouldn't."

"Yes, you really shouldn't," Karen mumbled so only Jimmy could hear.

"Why'd you get this for me?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Well," Jimmy spoke softly, "by now you should now this, as I'm not you real father."

"WHAT?" Hermione gasped.

"You didn't tell her yet, Karen?" Jimmy glared.

"It was on my to-do list!" Karen said, looking at the ground.

"Are you my real mother?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, ok course," Karen replied.

"Anyway," Jimmy said, "the necklace was my great-grandmother's. I found it a couple of days ago in the attic, so I thought, well, I knew that you'd love it, so I sent it to a jewelers so it could be fixed up. I want you to know, that even though you're not my child biologically, you still are and always will be my Hermione. When your mum and I got married, you were only eleven months old. I've wanted to tell you since…forever, but your mother wanted to tell you. I hope you're not mad."

Hermione just stood there for a couple seconds and realized that she couldn't be mad at the two people who loved her and raised her, even if not both of them were her real parents. "No, I'm not mad, but who-"

"Good," Hermione's mum said, "because there's one more tiny thing you should know: you're not a Muggleborn. Your real father was, well, a pureblood, and me also."

"You're a witch!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Not so loud, Herm," Karen said, "but I never really liked it so you see-" She looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, it's time for you to get on the train, Herm!" Karen kissed Hermione and hugged her goodbye, Jimmy doing the same thing afterwards.

"But what about my real dad?" Hermione asked. "Who is he?"

But before she heard an answer, her mother pushed her into the barrier, followed by her trunk.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth on the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth on the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Hermione came tumbling down with a crash through the barrier. As she stood up, she was knocked off her feet from her flying trunk and was caught by a nice handsome red head. 

"Hey, Hermione," he said. "You made one hell of an entrance!"

"Ron!" Hermione squealed with delight. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Ron said before studying her. "Wow, you've really changed, Hermione!"

"How? I'm still short and still got bushy hair."

"Well, your hair isn't that bushy, it's more like nice curls. You just look so grow up, and you also... well...have a figure that actually exists!" '

"Ronald!" Hermione said, a bit annoyed. "Well, you've also changed." Hermione looked at him. He was now around 6'3, had a more sexy tone, and was just an all-around dream guy.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ron, you know, sometimes you are just so full of yourself." Hermione glared. "Where did my trunk fly off to?"

"Here it is!" said a voice. Hermione turned around to see her other best friend. '"HARRY!" Hermione squealed as she ran to give him a hug.

"Wow, you changed!" Hermione said, hugging him. She could feel his rock hard chest. Probably by playing Quidditch all these years. He had grown to around 6'1, but still kept his traditional look: messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and of course, his famous scar that was still there, even though Voldmort was dead.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said, hugging back. "I missed you this summer. The Dursleys were horrible like always. Luckily, I was able to stay at Ron's house for the last two weeks. Lucky me!"

"So, I guess...er...maybe we should find ourselves a seat," Ron said. "Yeah, then maybe you could help us with...er...homework."

"RON, HARRY! YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" Hermione screamed.

"No, it's not like we didn't do our homework, more likely, we need help with the homework we didn't do. See? There's a difference!" Ron said.

"Well, come on then," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that for , Hermelle?" Ron said.

"Ron, stop making up nicknames for me!" Hermione said, annoyed. Ron, Hermione and Harry went wandering down the hall of the train looking for a free compartment. Eventually, they reached the end of the train.

"There's none free!" Ron said.

"No duh!" Hermione replied.

"Guys, no fighting," Harry said impatiently, seeing that wherever Ron and Hermione went, there was sure to be a fight.

"I say we go find your sister, Ron. I bet she'll let us sit with her."

"Let's go," Hermione said, leading the way toward Ginny's compartment.

"Hey, Ginny! Mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked nicely. "There's nowhere else to sit."

"Sure, I guess," Ginny replied. "But Neville and Luna are also sitting here, just to let you know."

"That's fine," Harry replied.

Pretty soon, Neville and Luna came through the door holding hands.

"Neville, are you and Luna together?" Ron asked, seeing that he was the first one to notice.

"Ron, where have you been?" Ginny said. "They've been together since the end of last year!"

"Oh," Ron replied, a bit embarrassed.

During the train ride, all six of them went off to their own little worlds. Hermione was begged to help Ron and Harry with their unfinished homework before she got out a book and read. Harry and Ron talked about (what else?) Quidditch before Ginny joined in too, and Luna and Neville were of in their own world, which involved kissing, telling each other how much they loved each other, and so on.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna thought Hermione was reading, but she wasn't. Sure, she flipped the pages to make her look like she was reading, but she was really thinking of what her mother and father told her that morning. '

_'...As I'm not you real father...' _

_''...I want you to know that even though you're not my child biologically that you still are and always will be my Hermione. When your mum and I got married you were only 11 months old. I have been wanting to tell you...' _

_''...You're not a Muggleborn...' _

_''...Your real father was a pureblood...' _

Hermione wondered why her mother pushed her through the barrier when she asked who her real father was. Who was her real father? As she was thinking, she stared playing around with her new necklace with her hands. Since it was sunny out at this moment the glare caught Harry's eye.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Hermione?"

"Here, let me!" Ron said, getting up and plugging her nose.

"RON, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Hermione yelled after being disturbed from her deep thoughts.

"Harry was calling you and you were too into you book there, so I plugged your nose." Ron said. "And it got your attention!"

"Fine," Hermione grumbled, rubbing her red nose. "What do you want, Harry?"

"Umm...where did you get that necklace?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, my dad gave it to me. It was his great-grandmother's," Hermione replied before she looked down back at her book, trying to recover her thoughts.

"Wouldn't that be your great-great-grandmother's than?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her book and answered him, completely forgetting what she was trying to keep a secret.

"Well, not really, seeing as he's not my biological father, since my real father, as well as my mother, were just purebloods-"

"WHAT?" shouted all five people who were really listening to what Hermione had said. Oh, god, why did I just say that here in front of them? Where's my head? Hermione thought.

"You're not a Mudblood?" came a deep male voice from the compartment door. '

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered, her nose in the air. She turned to the door only to see...


	5. Chapter 5: It All Comes Out

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

AND PLEASE REALISE THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVING SPELLING ERRORS, **FOR I'M LOOKING FOR A ****BETA RIGHT NOW**!

SO **I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES** AND SUCH, JUST READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, NOT ABOUT THE SPELLING ERRORS FOR I KNOW THAT THEY ARE THERE.

THANKS

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 5 : It All Comes Out**

* * *

"Professor Snape" Hermione crocked out. 

"Yes, Miss Granger or what ever you are now." Professor Snape spat out "Now come this way, Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you right now"

"Yes, Professor, I will be there in a couple of seconds"

"Yes, I will see you soon" Professor Snape said turning sharply and yelling at a couple of 2nd years that were running and continue walking down the hallway of the train.

"That was rude" Ron said while chewing some bertie bots beans "I mean, I have never heard a teacher call anyone a mudblood before."

"You are right Ron, maybe their is a rule about calling a student that" Ginny said agreeing to Ron "Hey Hermione what do you think, do you know of any rule"

"No, and it doesn't matter to me anymore. I mean I'm not a mudblood," Hermione answered back. "I better be going now." Hermione said getting and heading to the front of the train where Professor McGonagall is well she yelled "Catch you later guys"

**:-:-:-:-:-:****Later on the train****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hermy" yelled a voice down the hallway "Oh Hermy. Don't you see me" waved the red headed boy.

"Yes, Ron I see you" Hermione said doing the hand gesture (pointing at her, then her eyes, then at Ron)

"Come, here Hermy. We need to talk"

"I'm coming" Hermione said as she ran down the hall. She was then pulled into their compartment.

"So care to expand our wondering minds" Ron ask

"On what, oh what Professor McGonagall want. I was made head girl. Along with Ryder."

"Ryder who, do I know a Ryder" Ginny pop up.

"I don't know" Hermione paused "I never met him till today. What was his last name, agian" Hermione paused again.

"Everest. His last name is Everest" Ron replied shoving his month full of goodies he bought earlier. But I was wondering about the pure-"

"That his last name Ryder Everest. He is in Ravenclaw" Hermione paused (she loves to pause) "what did you say Ron"

"Pureblood business, you know about your mum and the father you never meet, ring any bells"

"Oh that. Well I'm not a mudblood, I'm…

"You're not a mudblood, mudblood," Draco said with his jaw dropping inch by inch.

"No, so I would prefer if you don't call me mudblood, Malfoy" Hermione replied with a cute little smirk on her face

"Well if you not a mudblood then, uh, what are you" Blaise said soundly like idiot, even though his one of the smarter people in the school.

"Well, for you information…" Hermione began

"Well hurry up, Granger I don't have all day…"

"Oh due shut up Malfoy" Hermione said as she raise her voice "I was informed today just before I was thrown into platform 9 ¾ that my mother was a witch…"

"So that makes you a half-breed" Blaise said with a sure look on his face. For he wouldn't let Hermione Granger, know-it-all, bookworm, MUDBLOOD become a pureblood.

"NO" Hermione yelled, "For I wasn't done. God you're almost as rude as Ron"

"Hey" Ron bellowed. "That's not cool, oh no. The Ron factor has been hurt"

"Ron shut up, I want to hear the story" Harry said as he hit Ron across the head.

"Ouc-…I'll shut up now" Ron whispered and he continually rubbed his poor noggin.

"Anyway, as I was saying " said a slightly now annoyed Hermione " My mother got pregnant with another wizard. By the way I do not know the name off him, for she didn't tell me. So Malfory, guess what I'm JUST LIKE YOU. SO CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE!"

Everybody remained silent. Hermione a pureblood, Oh My Goodness.

Everybody's thoughts starting with our favourite Slytherin

Draco Malfoy.

'_The world is coming to the end, now what am I supposed to call Granger, Granger. No that doesn't sound good. Wow, she actually not that bad looking'. Wait a minute she's mudblo- Wait a minute no she's not. She a pureblood, A very pretty in her own way, and a way better looking pureblood than Pansy. Man she fine, if only she lowered her shirt, hiked up her skirt….' (Get my drift)_

Harry

'_Hermione a pureblood, meaning. Ohmygoodnes who on earth is her father. Well her mum around the age as my parents are. Ohmygoodness it could be Sirius that would be so sad. Or Remus, Or Snape ewwww.Or ohmygoodmes what if her mum had an affair with my dad or Malfoy's dad. Or what if she had an affair with a teacher. I need to find out who her father is NOW…_

Ron

"_I swear I missed something along the line, I mean I don't interrupter up her all the time just when she babbles. Geez my Ron factor has been crushed, I better get a cookie from her my feelings are hurt. No what did Hermione say…'_

Ginny

'_She a pureblood, that's so cool, now she got the look, the brains and is a pureblood. Oh she lucky…'_

Blaise

"_WOW, I mean Hermione Granger is pureblood, would have never guessed that. Well what am I going' do now. Maybe date her, no way, to mean she is still a mudblood. Remember mud blood, mud blood, hot mud blood, mudblood…'_

Luna

'_He is soooooooooo, hot. Neville. Is just soo hot'_

Neville

'_Luna is soo pretty, she looks like the moon'_

And lastly Hermione

'_What is going on, I tell them all even my enemies what happened now they all look brain dead. That it I'm leaving_

Hermione gets up and leave the compartment; nobody even moves a muscle but Neville who has now started necking Luna. As she walking down the hall she turns around.

_Brain dead, I swear, Ohmygoodness, Draco has such a cute butt oh and so does Blaise. Wow I guess I've never notice that they are pretty hot. But not as hot as Garet, Man he's hot, sexy even…._

"HERMIONE WHO IS YOUR FATHER!" Harry screamed "Hermion- hey where did Hermione go! Uh hello anybody here. Ron, Ron RONALD" Harry said. "Geez RONALD" Harry screamed as he smacked Ron in his head.

"Hey mate was the bloody hell was that for, hey where Herms go"

"That's what I was asking you, Ronald"

"Hey mate, no need to call me Ronald, its just Ron, yes just Ron, Ron and my Ron factor, -"

"Ron shut the bloody hell up" Harry said "Lets go find Hermione" Harry said as he got up and went towards the door. "Hey ferret MOVE" Harry yelled as he shoved Malfoy out of his way.

"Uh, Bye Gin, Neville and Luna" Ron said as her followed Harry.

"Yea ok bye. Ron" Ginny said still trapped in her mind, when Neville and Luna said nothing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:****Girls Bathroom****:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hermione went straight for the closest girls bathroom, and went into the last stall. She wipes out a quill and some parchment from her bag she carried with her,

_Ok, Hermione lets see, how should I start this letter._

_**Mother, its me Hermione**_

_No, scratch that. How about this_

_**Mother, you bloody well better tell me who MY real father is (not that I don't love Daddy and all) **_

_Ok, I like where this is going, got to sound strong and awesome_

_**but I want the comfort in knowing my background. So please write back and tell me. I'm not going get mad, I mean it's not like you slept with one of my professor. Ha that would be funny. But come on mum, I deserve to know and if you don't tell me, I make daddy tell me and if he doesn't tell me I wont come home. (Well I'll only come home to see Garet cause well mum, I think I love him. He is just so hot, and oh.) Anyway mum you BETTER BLOODY TELL ME OR I WILL NOT TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN.**_

_**Love you lots but mad at you**_

_**Hermione**_

_**P.S tell daddy I love him, and tell Garet hi for me. Just don't tell him how hot his is. Please don't or I won't talk to you even more if that's possible.**_

Hermione signed her letter and went to find Hedwig; she managed to go all the way back to the end of the train with out being spotted. She tied the letter the leg of the owl and away he flew.

"Hey hottie" a deep, handsome voice whispered into Hermione ear. As she jump, spinned around graded her wand and point it at the man.

"Hey, Hermione no need to get evil on me it just me"

"Its just you, JUST YOU." Hermione said in a huff "Malfoy what do you want, and wait a sec why on earth did you called me Hermione. "

"Because I realized that in reality you are just like me. I mean you got the looks, not traditional but exotic, like me. You got brains, like me. You are even pureblood like me. I mean how many more similarities do you need."

"Shut up Ferret. We are nothing alike, You are a pompous, pig headed, snobby, butt cheek, butt wiper, idiot who has do nothing and I mean nothing but bugged me call me names like mudblood, bookworm, know-it-all Granger since I WAS 11. So MOVE, you jack ass." Hermione yelled as she walked out of that train cart. " AND I HOPE THAT RUINED YOU PIG HEADED EGO" she yelled was down the hall.

**:-:-:-:-:-:****MEANWHILE some where in the wizardry world. Could be Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or somewhere else. I really don't know**.**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where are you Lizzy, why did you leave me, LIZZY WHERE ARE YOUI!" said a man crying. "Lizzy, oh Lizzy what about our BABY! Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. I'll find you and when I do itI will tell you how much I love you and have never stopped loving you." The man said this in a creepy voice. He then Wiped out his robe and decided it was time to do something, something he should have done a long time ago and with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: A Death

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

Here is Chapter 5, hope you like and I mean it...

Also thins chapter has n**ot been BETA, or edited**. While only by me. I'm **looking for a beta **so if you want to **my beta tell me**.

I **know there are spelling errors**, I know. Yes, that I also have **grammar errors.** I know, and** I'm sorry.** I'm trying to get better but yeah.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, and sorry for posting so much later. I was at camp for a week then went to Canada for 3 dayish. So here it is. ENJOY.

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Death**

**_This take place at Kings crossing and at the Grangers home while Hermione and all of them are on the train. So same day and just after Hermione leaves. Got it, get it, good!_**

* * *

**_ -__Last Time, well really two chapters ago_****_-_**

"Anyway," Jimmy said, "the necklace was my great-grandmother's. I found it a couple of days ago in the attic, so I thought, well, I knew that you'd love it, so I sent it to a jewelers so it could be fixed up. I want you to know, that even though you're not my child biologically, you still are and always will be my Hermione. When your mum and I got married, you were only eleven months old. I've wanted to tell you since…forever, but your mother wanted to tell you. I hope you're not mad."

Hermione just stood there for a couple seconds and realized that she couldn't be mad at the two people who loved her and raised her, even if not both of them were her real parents. "No, I'm not mad, but who-"

"Good," Hermione's mum said, "because there's one more tiny thing you should know: you're not a Muggleborn. Your real father was, well, a pureblood, and me also."

"You're a witch!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Not so loud, Herm," Karen said, "but I never really liked it so you see-" She looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, it's time for you to get on the train, Herm!" Karen kissed Hermione and hugged her goodbye, Jimmy doing the same thing afterwards.

"But what about my real dad?" Hermione asked. "Who is he?"

But before she heard an answer, her mother pushed her into the barrier, followed by her trunk.

"Karen, what did you do that for?" Jimmy Granger said with a stern look on his face. "Tell her who her father is, she has the right to know that"

"I know, but she would KILL me, if she knew" Karen sighed "So right now, it's better if she doesn't know"

"Well anyway, I'm happy you ran from him" Jimmy said disgusted "I mean since he hurt you and all." Jimmy paused "I remember when I the first day I saw you, I would say you were 7 month pregnant and right their I feel in love with you-"

"Jimmy stop" Karen giggles. She loved it when Jimmy told her the story or how he fell in love with her. "I love you" Karen said as she kissed Jimmy on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Karen, not now" Jimmy said, holding his beloved wife of now of 16 ½ years. "Lets go home, I have to go to work and so do you."

" No we don't"

"And why is that." Jimmy said tapping his foot.

"I called us in sick, Edward can fill in today and before you say no, well you can't"

"Fine" So Jimmy lead Karen to her car (since they drove in different cars) I'll see you when soon" Jimmy said as he laid a kiss on her head. They then went their separate ways, trying to beat each other home. Karen arrived first.

"haha, I beat you" Karen laughed as Jimmy entered the house.

"Well you know what women, I'm hungry. Care to make me some breakfast"

"I'll love to" Karen replied as they walked in kitchen. "How does, umm cereal sound?"

"Great, as long as you make it"

So there you have Karen and Jimmy Granger crunching down on some LIFE cereal.

"Umm, honey" Jimmy said. "We aren't expecting anything from Hermy are we?" Jimmy said as he spotted a snowy white owl as it swooped down on to the kitchen table.

"Umm not that I know of" Karen grab the letter from the snowy white bird and opened the letter and was just about to read it when they heard a blood curdling scream from next door. Karen and Jimmy ran to their front door, opened it and then ran to the neighbors.

"Ellen, Ellen what's wrong" Karen yelled as she saw Ellen McKay, Garet's mum in the front entrance of her house. She saw Ellen crying so hard she could breath.

"Ellen, OH MY LORD" Karen yelled as she entered the house and started crying to. Jimmy moved in and saw what the huge fuss was; lying on his back was Garet. His eyes were blood shoot, but had a glaze over them like he was blind. His mouth was open slightly with a blood dripping from it and as Jimmy went over to Garet he realized that he was cold as ice and was stiff as a board.

"Garet" Jimmy said as he took his pulse hoping for something, nothing. Garet McKay was murdered. "Oh my lord"

**:-:-:-:-:-:****Later on at the Grangers house, probably around 6 o'clock****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh. Jimmy this is terrible" Karen said trying to control her tears. After police officer took their statements, Ellen husband Jeremy and her went over to his mother's house for the night. No one could understand who would do this, but what made people wonder even more is why wasn't Garet at school. They doctors found his death mystifying they couldn't place what exactly killed him but was sure it was shortly before 10 o'clock. (Now remember they left around 9:30).

"Hey, what's this" Jimmy said spying a piece of paper on the floor, he pick it up "Hermione letter."

"Read it out loud, Jimmy" Karen said softly

**"****_Mother, you bloody well better tell me who MY real father is (not that I don't love Daddy and all) but I want the comfort in knowing my background. So please write back and tell me. I'm not going get mad, I mean it's not like you slept with one of my professor. Ha that would be funny. But come on mum, I deserve to know and if you don't tell me, I make daddy tell me and if he doesn't tell me I wont come home. (well I'll only come home to see Garet cause well mum, I think I love him. He is just so hot, and oh.) Anyway mum you BETTER BLOODY TELL ME OR I WILL NOT TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN._**

**__****Love you lots but mad at you**

**__****Hermione**

**__****P.S tell daddy I love him, and tell Garet hi for me. Just don't tell him hot his is. Please don't or I won't talk to you even more if that's possible"**

"OH JIMMY, what about Hermione, what will she do when she finds out the boy who she LOVES WAS MURDERED! Oh Jimmy" Karen said bursting into tears

"I don't know, but we can't hold this off like we did Hermione real father, I'm going to write to her write away. That owl is still here waiting for a replied" Jimmy said as he scribbles rapidly on a scrape of paper lying around the kitchen table. He then tied it to the owl's leg and away the owl went. Leaving Karen and Jimmy grieving for Hermione best friend Garet

(Now I was going to end it here, but I have the most awesomeness part I want to share first, so a little bit more.)

**:-:-:-:-:-:HOGWARTS****:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hermione was eating dinner in the great hall, it was around 8:30 at night and she was thinking about Garet, and how she will see him at Christmas for she decided she was going to come home and tell him how she feels about him.

"Hermione" Ron said as he stared into his friend blank stare" Mione, Mione bo bione, banana…" Hermione was awakening into reality when Ron started singing.

"What, do you want Ronald"

"Its Ron, remember the RON FACTOR. And I was just making sure you were here, you know" Ron replied "I mean-"

"You didn't even pay attention during sorting cermon-" Harry said who cut of Ron was then cut of Hedwig flying in, swooping to the table "hey so that's where she went"

"Yea," Hermione said eagerly as she grabs the letter "I borrowed h-e-r" Hermione stopped mind way in her sentence "what, why did my parents send me a grocery list" Hermione said confused.

"Um, Hermione the other side" Harry said as he saw that a letter was written on that side.

"Oh, s-il-ly me" Her eyes widen and then tear were coming to her eye. "No, no, no. This can't be. No, NO, NO" Hermione said getting louder and loud. Now she was bawling "NOOOOOOO" She screamed dropping the letter. She was now crying so hard she couldn't see anything as she made her way running out of the Great Hall sobbing. She wasn't excepting this; she wanted to know who her father was not this, she could even bring her self to think of it as she ran towards her safe haven, the library.

"Uh, Ron what was that" Harry said, eyeing the whole Great Hall, as everybody was wondering the same thing.

"Uh, maybe we should read the piece of paper she dropped" Ron said as he picks it up. The whole Great Hall was silent even Slytherin. Everybody wanted to know what made Hermione Granger have a crying attack. Ron cleared his voice and started to read.

**Dear Hermione**

**Your mother and I know you what to know who your pureblood father is but we can't not just yet, but this isn't the reason we are writing.**

**This is really hard but Garet was murdered today just after you left. Ellen discovered his body shortly before 10 o'clock. His eyes were blood shot and had some sort of glaze over his eye like he was blind. He look so scared and his body was ice cold to the touch and the doctor can't discover the known cause of his death. I know you don't want to hear this especially after you letter you just sent us. But we had to tell you, we love you. But we need to know, do this for your BEST FRIEND- "hey I though we were Hermione's best friends Harry"**

"Weasley shut up and continue" someone said from be hide him

"Yea Ron, continue," said another voice

**but what was Garet doing home from school. **

**Please write back soon, with all our love and support**

**Mom and Dad**


	7. Chapter 7: I Need to Know

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

**Author's Note: **

Ok, so here is the new chapter. Hope you like.

**STILL NEED A BETA, so sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.**

Also so far this is my **FAVOURITE chapter.** I love this one, so I hope you love this one too.

**PLEASE READ THIS:** And if you haven't already figured out that this story doesn't follow HBP, because when I started this story it was in the summer of 2004 so yeah. So yeah it doesn't follow HBP and because it doesn't follow HBP I made Snape a pureblood because I alway thought he was a pureblood. Also if you haven't already guess Dumbledore is alive and well. umm what else is different... um oh yeah the big WAR is over done with and we won. But Death Eater are still out there. That all that I can think of so far.. if anymore come up (and some will, it could be about Sirius), I'll let you know.** IMPORTANT!  
**

Twotoes, and **thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Need to Know**

_**Ok, I'm going to confuse you a bit more. What you are going to read right now is just before Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise etc… everybody arrived at Hogwarts. This has to do with the end of chapter 4, the mystery man!**_

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:****MEANWHILE some where in the wizardry world. Could be Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or somewhere else. I really don't know.****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where are you Lizzy, why did you leave me, LIZZY WHERE ARE YOUI!" said a man crying. "Lizzy, oh Lizzy what about our BABY! Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. I'll find you and when I do itI will tell you how much I love you and have never stopped loving you." The man said this in a creepy voice. He then Wiped out his robe and decided it was time to do something, something he should have done a long time ago and with that he was gone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:****Hogwarts****:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where is she you old man?" said a voice that came from the dark.

"Oh, dear" said the old, wrinkly man from be hide his desk "I wasn't expecting you till later today and I also thought you were suppose to be paroling the train still"

"Oh Dumbledore, I couldn't think, I need to know, its haunting me. I have never…. Oh I know you know where she is. You got to! Please just tell me, I need to hold her again, I want to see our child for the first time, hold it…"

"her"

"her, Lizzy had a baby girl" the man groaned "Why have you never told me this before!"

"You never asked, my dear boy"

"Can't you just tell me, I… I miss them? And I know you know where she is. I need to know, please can you tell me. Please" the man began to sob; Dumbledore realized that he must know the truth about Lizzy and her baby.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you"

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down, I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her, or spoken to her since she had the baby. I believe that was the last time I saw her"

"What do you mean?" He said dumbfounded repeating himself again.

"She's disappeared from the magical world, I believe she left it all be hide when she met another man."

"WHAT"

"Well come here" and with that Dumbledore dragged the man into his pensive and relived a memory.

**:-:-:-:****Flashback to almost 18 years ago****:-:-:-:**

_Dumbledore was in a muggle hospital waiting room, when a nurse came _

"_Mr. Dumbledore, Lizzy wants you to meet someone" the nurse smiled at the old man who she believe was the grandfather. Dumbledore got up and followed the nurse into a room painted pink. He walked in and saw the most beautiful little thing ever. The baby had midnight black hair, with pricing almost black eyes, yet she had her mother's soft skin and thankfully her mothers nose. She was cute as a button basically._

"_Professor Dumbledore, I want you to met, Adriana Hermione Everest" Lizzy said_

"_She adorable" He paused " she look just like him you know"_

"_I'm not going back to him" Lizzy began to tremble. "He is going down a path, and I can't follow him. (I didn't write that, Star Wars) I just can't and I met someone already. I know that sounds bad. But I love him, a different type of love but still no matter its love. So don't judge me, its for Adriana."_

"_I wound never judge you Elizabeth, what about you family and your home"_

"_I'm staying here, with him. We plan to marry shortly. As for my family, they will be happy. They never liked me after I got sorted in to Slytherin, while they were all in Ravenclaw. So its one less thing they have to worry about."_

"_I don't believe that's true, Elizabeth, they will miss you very much"_

"_No they wont, and I'm legally changing my name to something different." She said sobbing now "I don't want to found ever again. I want to live with Jim and my baby happily and just begin a muggle. I don't wan my child to be raised with all this pure blood crap and all."_

"_Fine, Elizabeth. But Adriana will come to Hogwarts eventually. _

"_She will but you will never know who she is… I will make sure of it"_

"_How? My dear how?"_

"_I'm changing her looks when we get home, she look different. No one will notice her striking features for she would be plain"_

"_Why did you want me here?"_

"_Professor to say goodbye, you are truly a great man who helped me and I wanted you to meet Adriana before I disappear…"_

"_Honey" said a man; he was a simple man, brown hair, brown eyes with a goatie. No taller then 6 feet and on the skinny side. "Are you alright?" he said coming to wipe his tears of his fiancée cheeks._

"_Jim, I'm fine. Just saying goodbye to…"_

"_Your grandfather"_

"_Yes my grandfather, he came a long way up, and I don't know when I'll ever see him again."_

"_Well, sir nice to meet you. I guess I'll come back in a couple minutes. The nurse said we could leave anytime now. Ok hun" Jim said as he kissed her on her forehead. "She's a keeper," He mumbled staring at Adriana._

"_Yea, she sure is," She said as she watched Jim walk out of the room._

"_Elizabeth you will be happy" Dumbledore paused "with this muggle Jim"_

"_Yes, I don't believe I could haven been this happy with him" Her eyes began to water "With his ways. I'll always love him, but I wont follow him"_

"_Well, then I guess it time for goodbyes "Dumbledore said as he kiss the baby Adriana on the forehead muttering something then he whispered this into her ear "till we meet again. On your 18th birthday" _

"_Goodbye Elizabeth, may you have the best of luck in your life." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. And with that Dumbledore disappeared right in front of her eyes._

**:-:-:-:****End Flashback****:-:-:-:**

"You just let her go"

"No my dear boy, you did. I just didn't pull her back" Then man slowing began to stoop to the ground. He waited there for many minutes when he broke the silence "What did you mean by saying till we meet again on your 18th birthday"

"My boy, Elizabeth changed Adriana's looks, I merely twicked the spell, I sure that Elizabeth notice what I did yet she never stop me…"

"Are you saying that on Adriana 18th birthday her looks will change?"

"Precisely, my boy, Precisely" Dumbledore smiled "Now I do believe the students having already arrived and I believe we are later. Let us attend to the great hall. Serverus. For already I missed my speech," He said heading out of his office

"Elizabeth, I will see you again" Serverus said "And you will see that I changed…well mostly. I no longer follow Lord Voldmort. It was when you left I realize what I have done" He said as he smiled and walked out of Dumbledore's door, heading to the Great Hall. He arrived there when he unexpectedly saw Hermione Granger running as she was crying out of the Great Hall. He went to his chair as he heard Weasley read the letter she got out loud.

**:-:-:-:****_Serverus Snape's Thoughts_****:-:-:-:**

_Interesting so she really isn't a muggle born, she has a pureblood father. Wonder who that poor soul is. But poor thing her best friend, murder and from how her father wrote it sound like the Avada Kedavra, Wonder why they would attack him._

Serverus look up just in time to see Potter and Wealsey follow Hermione's trail, probably to comfort her in her time of need and with that last thought he began to eat and do his creepy little smirk to anybody who would look at him. This will be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

remember Ryder Everest, head boy. I wonder if he is related to Lizzy Everest. ;) I wonder

AND WHY WON'T MY '_add ruler'_ THING WORK, ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

**Also I thinking about changing my summary out of these 4 what one do you like more and if you have any other ideas tell me.**

**1)** Hermione Granger was never who she thought she was. She is not a mudblood but a pureblood. Now on her 18th birthday her looks will change, and in all this, will she ever truly discover who her REAL father is. R&R (IS BEING USED)

**2) **"Who am I" Hermione asked herself and then all she saw was black.

**3) **Hermione Granger is looking for her biological father. Severus Snape is looking for his little girl. What happens when they cross eachothers paths?

**4)** Severus Snape lost it all; his wife, his child, his heart, when she left him18 years ago. Now as he dicovers that his daughter has been at Hogwarts the whole time, he is determind to find her and love her. But its not as simple as it sounds.


	8. Chapter 8: Snap Back into Reality

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

**Author's Note:**  
I forgot to write this in and don't know how I forgot this for this is important. I made the heads NOT share a common room, the just have more important duties then prefects so they stay with their houses and you will not be meeting Ryder till later on, and I really don't talk about their duties till later even. Got it, get it, good

* * *

**His Heir **

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 8: Snap back into reality**

_**And this chapter deal with Hermione running out of the Great Hall, after she learned that Garett died. The end of chapter 5: A Death**_

* * *

Hermione was in the back of the library cradling a pillow while sitting on a couch, she realize that her once wet face was dry; she had no more tears to cry.(hey that rhymes) Garrett gone, most likely murdered from Death Eaters. He wasn't suppose to get hurt, she was. She was the witch, he was the muggle. She knew evil, he didn't. She always knew that Death Eaters were still out there but never pictured them hurting her so close to home. Yet how did Garret end up murdered, probably by the Avada Kedavra curse but why. These thoughts were racing through Hermione mind, and finally these last two. Why did Garrett go home after he said goodbye and still who is her daddy. 

"um Hermione" said a small voice. Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron.

"Oh guys" Hermione choked out, and she started to cry again. Harry and Ron went and sat on the couch and held their friend while she grieved.

The next couple of week flew by fast, Hermione even thought she was excused from classes and even excused to go the Garrett funeral yet she denied it all. She went to classes and slowly began to fade away. She got depressed, and started focus a lot more on her studies. She finished essays in a day then took the rest of the time revising it over and over. She read anything just so she could stop thinking about Garret, the way he looked and smelled to her.

She also didn't have any comebacks when Draco and Blaise hit on her, she didn't even pay attention to them she just worked on what ever she was working on. For she found that over the years working on anything was better then thinking about the terrible things that had just happened.

**:-:-:-:Flashback to when Hermione was 5, her Grandma just died of a sudden heart attack.:-:-:-:**

_Hermione wouldn't go to the funeral; she refused._

"_OVER MY DEAD BODYY" shouted a tiny 5 year-old._

"_Come on Hermy, we have to go"_

"_NO"_

_Over the next 2 months after Hermione's granny death she had organized the whole house and stopped seeing Garret. She had even alphabetize the movies in her family room, organized the whole kitchen including labeling the cabinets and such, she cleaned her room making it sparkle ever single day. Till one day she stop, her room reformed back to its formal state and went next door to call on her best buddy Garrett. Hermione was back to normal. Until she turned 7when her gold fish dead._

"_Mommy, golden is dead," said a sobbing 7 year old._

"_Oh honey its alright, they don't live that long anyways" Said Karen_

"_Mommy" Hermione cried._

_Over the next couple of week she became to clean again and stopped socializing with her friends from school. Until she stop and was back to her normal self (if you could call her normal). Hermione parents became to understand this pattern, when ever something died and Hermione was close with it, she started to organize, clean, stop socialize, anything to keep her mind busy. Occupied with other thoughts other then the death that just happened. Her parents notice this pattern again when she was 8 (dog, Rudy: Hit by a car) and Cindy (a girl from school: died of cancer), 10 (Christy, pet turtle was suffocated by her overly large Aunt Missy), 13 (grandpa Fred, died of old age in the summer), 15 (Sirius although her friends never saw the full affect, due to she grieved in the summer)._

**:-:-:-:End flashback:-:-:-:**

Hermione was busy revising her potion essay again for the 4th time, when Ginny pop up,

"Hey Hermione" said Ginny is a very easygoing tone.

"Hi" Hermione said not even looking up.

"Its your birthday tomorrow, excited. You are turning 18"

"uh huh" Hermione mumble.

Ginny turned to Ron and Harry who were on the other side of the room, giving her thumbs up. She drew the short straw. Harry, Ron and Ginny have all been worried about Hermione; they have never seen her like this. Harry and Ron have been asked by several teachers if Hermione ok, and they just said yeah she good and all, but the truth was she wasn't. She was a wreak, she didn't go to bed till 4 in the morning and then woke up at 7 and if she did go to bed earlier, her roommate heard her cry. So finally Harry, Ron and Ginny realize they had to do something, they drew straws to see who would be up the challenge.

"Hermione" Ginny said

"Uh huh"

"Hermione Jane Granger " Ginny snapped, she grabbed the potions essay right from under her nose.

"Hey give that back" Hermione cried out.

"NO, snap back into reality. Your friend is gone, murdered. Stop acting like it didn't happen, because it did." Ginny said sternly "We miss you, " and with that Ginny did something to the extreme, she ripped up that potions essay Hermione was revising "Snapped back into reality" and with that Ginny left the common room.

"My essay" Hermione eye were wide open " My essay, my essay"

"Hermione, get some sleep." Harry said as he mumbled Reparo to Hermione essay.

"Please do this for us" Ron said in a pleading tone.

Hermione look up at her friends, what had she become. She had taken this grieving thing the extreme. Tomorrow is a new day; her 18th birthday and tomorrow she vowed to return to normal.

"Ok guys" Hermione smiled "thanks, I'm sorry I have been weird and I know my life have been a little bit chaos. I'm so sorry." Hermione said hugging Ron and Harry goodnight.

"Tomorrow I'll be different, I promise" Hermione said as she walkup stairs to bed. But little did she know that tomorrow she would be different, but in a whole different way.

**:-:-:-:-:-:Meanwhile:-:-:-:-:-:**

"While according to Dumbledore, Adriana birthday is tomorrow. So is tomorrow the day I meet my daughter" Snape questioned out loud to his empty room "Is tomorrow the day?"

**Author's Note:**

Oh, what will happen next on Hermoine's 18th brithday?

I'm sorry about this chapter. It's more like a filler, I somehow need to get to Hermione birthday which is September 19th, to come faster and really I hate this chapter but I had an idea and went for it. Hope you like it and Hermione was born before Harry and Ron making her turn 18 NOT 17.

AND DON'T FORGET REVIEW.  
and what do you think of the summary

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Also, just for you preview of the next chapter** (I love this chapter, one of my favourites)

"_Who am I?" Hermione asked herself and then all she saw was black._

**and**

"_Hey, girl who are you" yelled Ryder. Taking out his wand "This is the HEADS bathroom and you aren't Granger" He paused "but If I do say so myself, you are a gorgeous thing"_

**and lasty**

_"... I think we need to visit your mother right now" Dumbledore said slowly. _

"_Why, what does THIS have to do with my mother" Hermione paused "Unless, it also deals with my father" Hermione whispered._

Hope you enjoy your sneak peak, these are just bit and piece of **Chapter 8: Changes**.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Who should Hermione get together with, since Garett died? **(May take a while for a romance to blossom, for this would most likey be a secondry story line, the first is Hermione and her daddy)

**1) **Draco

**2) **Blasie (SP)

**3) **Harry

**4)** Other, you tell me


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own things, which will never be in a real Harry Potter book. I make no money from this at all, its all for pure fun.

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry its been so long, like everybody else school started, and then my internet hated me for a while. (it would be working for 1 hour than stop working for 6 hours and then for the past week it didn't work at all)

But now I'm back with a new chapter, (everyone yells, and claps)

And I want to thank Hermeres for all her work and everything. (Go read her stories, they are good)

So aways untill next time, Avery-88

Twotoes,

* * *

**His Heir**

ByAvery-88

* * *

**Chapter 8: Changes**

* * *

_"G__arret so what do you want to do today" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend._

_"I don't know, sweetie how about this" Garret said kissing her as she giggled._

_"Why didn't you go to school, that day" Hermione asked Garret._

_"I was meeting someone" Garret replied_

_"Who?" Hermione questioned him._

_"Lo-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she was awaken from pain exploding though her body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" screamed a very panicked Lavender who was woken up at 12:30 in the morning. She rolled out of bed and then she touches Hermione. Lavender quickly pulled her hand away; she burnt herself.

"AHHHHHHHHH, IT HURTS!" Hermione screamed and she got up and ran out the room. Her body felt like it was on fire; she was burning and sweating all over. "AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the stairs and out into the corridors of the 7th floor.

"What seems to be a matter, my girl?" asks the Fat Lady, but the only reply was screaming as Hermione disappeared down the hall. Hermione ran down the stairs to the 5th floor, where the Head's bathroom is.

"Good evening m'lady. What do I owe this nightly visit?" said the portrait. He was an English Chap from the 15th century. Sir Edward Nightly.

"Butterflies and Weasels." Hermione huff trying to hold in any more screams.

"As you wish, m'lady'." Sir Edward Nightly said, as he swung open.

Hermione then jumped into the bathtub and sighed. She felt the cooling water hit her fiery skin. She began to cool down, and then she began to strip down as she took of her watery clothes. She then decided she might as well enjoy a bath now that she was there.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:****Back to the Gryffindor Tower****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ron, Harry" mumble a very panicked voice.

"The spiders they are going to eat me," Ron said swatting his bed, "They are going to eat me."

"What?" Harry said waking to up to very disturb Lavender "What's going on?"

"THE SPIDERS!" Ron cried.

""Shut up Ron!" Harry declared as he threw a pillow at Ron.

"What-" Ron said after being violating by a pillow "is going on?"

"Hermione-" both Ron and Harry ears were fully awake now "woke up screaming, she was hot to the touch. She burnt me with her skin" Lavender said as she started to cry while she showed them her burn.

"You should get that check out," Harry said

"Where is she now?" Ron said panic

"I don't know. She ran out of here very fast-" Lavender didn't even finish as Ron and Harry jumped up out of bed and went to look form their burning friend.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:****Heads Bathroom****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hermione began feeling so much better, no burning and no sweating; in fact she was feeling better then ever. She grabbed her wet clothes and used a drying spell, so instead of the sogging, wet, smelling clothes they were warm, cozy and smelled fresh. She walked over to the sink and mirrors, so she could see what she looked like. As she approached the mirror she was horrified at what she looked like. With her mouth open, be began to touch her face.

A she touched her hair she realized that instead of her bushy (well not all the time) brown mousy hair she had slick midnight black hair down to her shoulder blades. Her hands moved towards her eyes, no longer were her eyes brown but were almost black to the pupil. As she touched her nose she was thankful that it was still her nose but her skin as she touched it was as smooth as a baby's bottom yet she was now a whole lot paler.

"Who am I?" Hermione asked herself and then all she saw was black.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:****Somewhere in the castle****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ron I can't find her." Harry whispered "Maybe we should go back to the common room and wait for her there?"

"No, we have to find her." Ron mumbled. He like Hermione, Hermy, his Mione, he needed her.

"It's late, we will get caught sooner or later," Harry paused, "If she not back in he morning, we will tell a teacher. Let's go Ron." Harry then pulled Ron towards the staircases, yet little did they know they passed right by the entrance to the head's bathroom. Which was were Hermione was laying on the floor caught in a dreamless sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:****7:56 in the morning on September 19th, Hermione's 18th Birthday****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**(8 o'clock breakfast severed (just so you know)**

Hermione woke up to a rather large headache.

"Where am I?" she whispered out loud. Then that night came flashing back. She jump up, took a deep breath. "Please be dream, please," she whispered to her self as she took another look in the mirror. "$#!" She cursed. Then she heard a voice from outside the portrait.

"Tell me about it guys." laughed a boy, "She must be the sexiest women alive."

"$#!" She cursed again. Ryder. Ryder Everest of Ravenclaw. Head boy heading this way.

"I'll see you guys later." He called out to them. "Butterflies and weasels." Ryder mumble, "We need a better password. Must tell Granger this." He gave a mental reminder.

"Must hide" Hermione said out loud. But it was too late. A dirty blond boy, about 6'feet in height and had eyed you could die for walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, girl who are you" yelled Ryder. Taking out his wand "This is the HEADS bathroom and you aren't Granger." He paused "But If I do say so myself, you are a gorgeous thing."

"Shut up, Everest!" Hermione paused "I'm in no mood." Hermione stared into Ryder's midnight blue eyes.

"Feisty one are we," Ryder smirked. "Care to explain to me why you are in the heads bathroom."

"No!" Hermione paused "I have to go." she turned towards the door right as Ryder amid his wand at her.

"You are going no where, till you tell me who you are and what is you purpose here," He said firmly.

"Well if you must know…" Hermione drew a paused "AHHHHHHHH" she yelled "Over there look" she pointed. Just as she predicted Ryder looked, giving her the chance to do 2 things. Number 1 she kicked (yes kicked) his wand out of his hands and number 2 ran out and race quickly towards the Great Hall for she knew Dumbledore would be there and she knew that he would be able to help her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:****Great hall****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Well if she's not here in 1 minute " Ron said shoving another fork full of pancakes dripping in syrup "Ve ctar pelking Bumblbore."

"Ron." Harry exclaimed "Chew, sallow then talk."

"I said 'we are telling Dumbledore.' "

"Well I say we go now."

"Really, well I can't fight with that." Ron paused "Hey, I would have though that you boy-that-lived-a-couple-times-and-killed-Mr-Moddly-Pants would have told me to wait a little long, for any minute Hermione is going to come run-n-ing in." Ron paused "Hey Harry who's that?"

"Whose who?" Harry said taking a sip of his glass of pumpkin juice.

"That girl." Ron pointed to the girl who came running in the great hall. "She looks frighten."

"Hello boys." said Ginny "Did you see that girl. Ohmygosh I think everybody saw her. Her features are remarkable. I wonder why I haven't seen her before. I mean she looks about Seventeen-ish… and hey where is our birthday girl, Hermione. It's her 18th birthday and she missed her birthday breakfast."

"Gin, we don't know where she is." Ron said sharply " She ran out of her room after she woke up screaming." –Pause- "I can't believe we didn't wake up from her screaming. I mean she can scream pretty loudly."

"WHAT GIRL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" Harry yelled.

"Um Hermione, mate." Ron said

"NO not THAT girl, the other one."

"That girl." Ginny said. She pointed be hide him and there he saw her. She was beautiful.

A quieted 'wow' was the only thing that escaped his mouth. Their she was talking to Dumbledore, she was crying. Her beautiful straight midnight black hair framed her face, her eyes were piercing and yet she looked so innocent, so peaceful.

"Hey guys lets go talk to Dumbledore about Hermione, now." Harry said standing up and then put his attention back toward the head table. There he saw Dumbledore and that mystery girl walk away.

"Well looks like it's too late." Ron exclaimed "How about Professor M. I bet she'll know what to do."

"You guys go, I need some air," Harry said walking out of the great hall.

"What's eating him?" Ron mumbles "Oh Professor M.!" Ron suddenly yelled causing Ginny to spill her pumpkin juice.

"Ron-" Ginny started to say but never got to finish her sentence for Ron was already out of her sight. "Boys." was then all Ginny could say taking a bite of some pancakes "Boys."

**:-:-:-:-:****Snape POV (not using I, thought)****:-:-:-:-:**

Snape arrived unusually early to breakfast, hoping to catch a glaze at his daughter for the first time, _Adriana_. He looked at his watch, darn its only 8:04. His daughter still had an hour to grace her presence in the Great Hall. Just then is when he saw a girl running in the great hall sobbing. She ran to Dumbledore and then just as quickly as she came she left with the old man.

_'Adriana',_ he thought as he saw her. She had slick black hair down her should blazes, pale skin and she was just beautiful. _Adriana,_ was all he could think of, as he got up from his chair and followed Dumbledore and his little girl.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:Dumbledore's Office****:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Now calm down, my child." Dumbledore said softly.

"You do believe me Professor, you do. It's me Hermione Granger. I'm like trapped in this body. It's not mine. I woke up and I screamed and I felt hot and I didn't know what to do. I mean look at me. Look at me!" Hermione, said though her sobs.

"I am looking at you, Hermione and I think we need to visit you mother right now"

"Why, what does THIS have to do with my mother?" Hermione paused "Unless, it also deals with my father" Hermione whispered.

"Come along dear, into the fire place. I'll go first" Dumbledore said stepping into the fireplace. He grabs some dust and said "Granger's household/" and was gobbled up in a blaze of green smoke.

Then Hermione walked up into the fireplace grabbed a handful of dust and said "Granger's Household." and just before she was gobbled up into the green smoke she saw a man yell out a name "Adriana," as she stared into this man eyes she whispered "Professor Snape." Then she was gone but the funny thing is that she looked just like this man, this man named Professor Serverus Snape.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Wow, that was good wasn't it. I know it was.

And just to let you know Draco and Hermione will NOT be getting together (as much as I love when they are together) because that just weird as in Black Rose of Death pointed out "not Draco because if Hermione is Snapes daughter then Draco would ge her god brother."

Yes, do you guys agree with me? But you never know, maybe somehow they will join together later (cause I want them to, but that's creepy, Hi I'm dating my god brother, creepy. Oui ou Non)

Anyways I've already got chapter 9 written, just to go over it a bit, and everyone will be in shock for what's going happen next. I mean I was shocked, I was just sitting and writing and I was like, oh my god, that's what's going happen, I always wanted a diner. So yep there is going to be a diner scene going up, and that how it happened. (haha you guys have no idea what I'm talking about. HAHA the power I have)

Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed, thanks to all that have reviewed. And any suggestions welcomed. (I really like those)

Oh and tell me if I'm the only one who thinks it creepy that Hermione could date her godfather.

Twotoes, Avery-88


	10. Chapter 10: Crumpling before my EYES

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing which you may recognize from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. **  
**

**Authors Note:** Short chapter, I know. So suck it up.

And sorry for all the confusion with the last chapter, I did some really wacky things that day. I was kinda of crazy.

Also this chapter hasn't been beta'd but will be later on, I just decided to post it now, while I'm waiting for the beta'd version, so don't flame me.

Also I'm going to New York City tomorrow, so that also why I decided to update today, (I was planing on Staurday but I'm not here, so decided not to make all you guys wait till I got back)

Thanks for all the reviews and Twotoes.

* * *

**His Heir**

By Avery-88

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crumpling before my EYES

* * *

**

Hermione hit the floor hard when she 'popped' out of her fireplace. She looked around her living room and saw that no one was there. _Where did everyone go?_ Hermione thought. She brushed herself off and then from the corner of her eye she saw it. Garett's house, her eyes began to mist. She missed him so much, but she HAD to stop grieving; she had to for her health. She broke away from the window and began to walk into the hallway where she heard voice coming from the kitchen. She pressed her ear against the door.

"I'm not telling here, for gods sake DUMBLEDORE. Why did you come here. You couldn't have just left me alone" she heard her mother yell.

"Listen to me Lizzy-"

"Its Karen"

Hermione decided that, that was all she needed to hear. She didn't want to hear anything else. She just wanted a normal life. Her life back, never knowing her mother's secret, her own bushy (well not really) hair, having Garett alive and well. She didn't want to look like _Professor Snape_ in any way or form and she prayed that he wasn't her father. Hermione began to slowly ascend the staircase, still hearing her mother yelling at Dumbledore.

When she reached that stop on the wall, the one with the picture of her mother pregnant over looking a beautiful city she took it from the wall and headed up to her room. She looked into her parent's bedroom, the covers still messy from the night before yet something caught her eye, a piece of paper on her fathers dresser. Her father was a very neat guy, leaving everything in a place and NEVER once has he ever left something on his dresser. She creep into her parents room and grabbed the paper and then walked quickly into her room and closed her door. She could still hear her mother yelling at Dumbledore.

She sat on her bed and looked out in front of her. She started to cry. She placed her bed that way so she could see Garret during the night. They learned the thing with the flashlight, she always forgot that name. But during the days she was home they would talk back and forth tell they fell asleep. _Why did Garret die_? She laid down on her bed and decided to read the paper on her dad's dresser.

Dear S.Snape

You have the right to know where your wife is, for if my wife left me in the middle of the night caring my child. I would want to know…..

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, she was the creepy, greasy bat's child. Snape, she couldn't believe her eyes, a death eater, her father. She laid on her bed for a good long while until she heard her mother stop yelling, she decided that it was best to go down stair and get the whole story. As she began to move towards her door, something caught her eye near the window. She walked over to the window and realized that it was on the outside. She opened her window to discover a letter, it was from Garret.

She ripped it open and read it. She couldn't believe it. Her life was crumbling before her eyes. First she is a pureblood, then her best friend was died, then her appearance changed, then she discover she was the greasy bats daughter and now she found out that her best friend severed Lord Voldemort. (What a great 18th birthday.)

_How could he,_ Hermione thought? She ran from her room, down the stairs, past her mother and Dumbledore waiting in the family room and ran straight to the fireplace. She grab some flow powder and before she disappeared she yelled "I know Snape is my father, how could you do it, marry a death eater. Is he the reason my best friend is DEAD, good-bye mother" and then Hermione mumble her where abouts and was gone in a green flash.

"Herms" Karen yelled and she ran towards the living room, but it was to late, Hermione was gone. "where did she go?"

"Hopefully back to school" Dumbledore replied.

But little did they know.

When Dumbledore returned Hermione was nowhere is sight. Ginny and Ron were worried, Snape wanted to know what happened to his Adriana, Draco and Blaise want to know what happen to Hermione; the new school hottie, Harry wanted to know where the gorgeous girl with black hair went off to and then worse new came that very same day.

Hermione 18th birthday was marked with discovers, betrayed, disappearances and lastly the rise of a new Dark Lord.

**END PART 1: DISCOVERIES**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So how was that, did you like it.

I decided to do this in parts, what you just read was the end of part 1. Ok, the next chapter has the diner season in it and something even more shocking (well maybe not as shocking as a new Drak Lord).

And as someone pointed out, in the very begining I say Hermione is turing 17 but thats a lie, for she really is turning 18. So I will try to fix that later.

**PLEASE READ THIS:IMPORTANT!** And if you haven't already figured out that this story doesn't follow HBP, because when I started this story it was in the summer of 2004 so yeah. So yeah it doesn't follow HBP and because it doesn't follow HBP I made Snape a pureblood because I alway thought he was a pureblood. Also if you haven't already guess Dumbledore is alive and well. umm what else is different... um oh yeah the big WAR is over done with and we won. But Death Eater are still out there. That all that I can think of so far.. if anymore come up (and some will, it could be about Sirius), I'll let you know.** IMPORTANT!**

Thanks again for all the review and this chapter will be beta'd later so I know there are grammer errors. So suck it up.

And also, don't worry coming up will be more Hermione and Snape scenes along with her boyfriend. (OMG who could that be) and more Harry and Ron and Blasie nad Draco and Ryder (if you haven't already figured this out then your stupid. Ryder is Hermione's cousin. Her mother and his mother are sisters.) and more secerts abouts Hermione mommy Karen/Lizzy.

Review and no flames but criticism is welcome and any ideas.

Twotoes.


End file.
